A Living Siege
Pre-Recorded Message This is Researcher Nidus of the Terropidus Research Society. Since the destruction of Terropidus, we've attempted to gather individuals who may be able to give us information on the Apex Dozen who was responsible for the act-Cazzadath. The information we know so far is that he's mostly cybernetic and wears a replica of the Kravarius, but his motivation and reason for doing what he does, besides obeying Tyranis' commands, remains unclear. Getting some insight into this could help us determine where he's headed next, as well as what his compatriots have planned. We've found six subjects who will be interviewed and the transcript of their interviews noted down after. The varied viewpoints which will inevitably be expressed will, hopefully, be a valuable addition to the archives on the Apex Dozen. Subject 1: Kantu'Mak PRETENCE: Kantu'mak, Dachigi male, middle aged, off-worlder who was in Terropidus at the time on a "business" trip. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: Hello, Kantu'Mak. Subject: Kantu'll do just fine. I don't like the last part anyway. Interviewer: Kantu, then. Can you explain, for the purposes of the recording, what it is you were doing in Terropidus at the time of the attack? Subject: As I already explained, some partners of mine were trading in some...is a delay of approximately five seconds Interviewer: Is there something wrong, Kantu? Subject: What? No, I'm just trying to, uh, remember what it was we were- Interviewer: We know narcotics were involved in your business and that you were a runner for a Dachigi smuggling ring. However, this information won't be used against you provided you co-operate with the interview. Subject: is a pause. Alright. I'll bite. We were trading in Acclopian Dust... Interviewer: A powerful narcotic, outlawed by Class 3 Lethal Substances Protocols, correct? Subject: Yeah. Interviewer: Why were you in Terropidus trading these narcotics? Subject: Some of the Makori-they spend all their time underground, you know-felt like it improved their eyesight in the dark, so there's a bit of a trade there for this sort of drug. Interviewer: And it didn't occur to you that they might be mentally ill to think as such? Subject: Everyone's gotta make a living somehow, pal. Interviewer: Very well. What signs did you see-or feel-that an attack was imminent? Subject: First, some of my, um, "associates", got a little worried about something their telepathic guard was picking up. He was going on and on about "doom incoming" and sorts. I wrote it off at first as just another one of those phonies trying to mess up a deal- Interviewer: This has happened before? Subject: Yeah. Their race-Molikong-are mostly barbaric, and sell themselves off as mercenaries because of their telepathic powers. Most of the time they plot with their employers to scare off the competition and get a better deal for them. Interviewer: So you ignored their warning? Subject: I lost good coin one time due to those bastards. I couldn't take the risk. So I continued negotiations as normal, and this guy just wouldn't shut up, you know? So I told him if he didn't put a sock in it I'd stick a knife in his gullet, and he just...ran. Interviewer: He ran? Subject: He ran. I never saw one of these guys run before-they never went that far in a business deal. He was genuinely panicked. His employer got cold feet and ended the deal, and that's when the alarm sounded to say there was something coming. Interviewer: Have you ever heard one of these alarms before? Subject: No. I've been in an emergency before, but not in one of these towns-once in a smuggler's den, but the emergency was that one of the women had pulled a knife on her, ahem, client. Interviewer: So what was your initial reaction? Subject: I was tempted to run as well, but my business partner had left a few bags of Acclopian Dust behind, so as I went in to grab them, this Erthus ran past me and said that they were under attack by a Diabolith. I didn't need the Acclopian Dust more than I needed my life, so I turned and ran. Interviewer: You didn't stay to help defend the village? Subject: Listen, pal, I might be slightly better off equipment-wise than the average Erthus, but it ain't my job to die for people. I wasn't born here, why should I help them? Interviewer: Because two hundred Makori and thirteen Erthus died to make sure that drug runners like you escaped. Subject: Save it. We've all got to make a living somehow. Interviewer: Do you remember anything else? Subject: is a pause, likely due to his confusion at the change in topic No, I ran straight from the town out the evacuation route the Makori were taking, and then I went to Silpidus for a while to cool down at the bar. Interviewer: Which is where we picked you up, chatting up a young Makori... Subject: Hey, she was of age, weren't she? What's the harm? Interviewer: That concludes the interview. rises and leaves the room Subject: after the interviewer Is that it? Hey! Come back! When do I get out of here, huh? -END RECORDING- Analysis 1 Subject is, as he admits, a drug runner for a ring on Dachigah. That planet was recently conquered by the Apex Dozen and their species, mostly made out of pirates, smugglers, and other criminals, have since been proving a nuisance for law enforcement on Magnus Imperus. His account provides little information about the attacker, besides the fact that the telepaths from Molikonglia can detect his approach. We'll seed some of our Molikong agents in the important towns to act as a forward warning system, and perhaps it'll provide us with the assistance we need. It does raise the issue of substance abuse among Terropidus inhabitants. Terjoris would be rolling in his grave, I imagine, but we'll dispatch more law enforcement units to the survivors' camp and see if we can dig up anything illegal. Subject 2: Makori Luki PRETENCE: Makori Luki, Imperian female, infant aged, one of the villagers who escaped the attack. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: Hello, Luki. Subject: hesitation Hello. Interviewer: Do you feel ready to talk about your experience now? Subject: I...suppose. Interviewer: Good. What were you doing before the attack? Subject: I was in school, studying the history of Terropidus...we learned that the town was built by Erthus Primis Major with rocks he tore from the ground with his bare hands. Now it's...looks down and hesitates Interviewer: Please try to focus. At what point did you realise an attack was imminent or underway? Subject: What does that mean? Interviewer: When were you told Terropidus was about to be attacked? Subject: Oh...My teacher said he was to take us out of school and to leave the village...I thought it was on a trip, but when we got outside, everyone looked scared... Interviewer: Did anyone tell you what was happening? Subject: No...Everyone was rushing, and my teacher wouldn't tell us anything. Interviewer: Did you see any of the creatures that came into the village, or the Diabolith which attacked? Subject: No...We went to the rear exit of the village...we were some of the first to be evacuated... Interviewer: Can you describe anything you saw when leaving the village that seemed out of place, besides the people? Subject: No...I can't remember much, I was very scared... Interviewer: Okay. That should do. I'll send someone to pick you up shortly. Subject. Okay. puts head in hands and is found asleep by pickup team -END RECORDING- Analysis 2 This interview provided little information of us, besides the fact that the advanced warning system used to inform institutions which provide a high risk factor (such as schools, hospitals, and science labs) was successful in saving lives. This may indicate why of the two hundred Makori casualties, only seven were infants. This advanced warning system was only used in Terropidus as it relied on echolocation throughout the caves underground. Adapting the system to work in forests such as by Silpidus would be a wise idea, as it may be able to help provide emergency institutions with more forward warning. Subject 3: Makori Pau PRETENCE: Makori Pau, Imperian male, young adult, one of the villagers injured by the shadow creatures Cazzadath called to aid him. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: Hello, Pau. Subject: unresponsive Interviewer: Pau? Can you hear me? Subject: ...they can hear you... Interviewer: Who's "they", Pau? Subject: The shadow beasts...they hear everything...see everything... Interviewer: research team Take mental readings. I think he's in some sort of shock. Find us some lucidity drugs to get him into a better state of mind, too. Subject: incoherently under their breath Interviewer: Can you say that again, Pau? Subject: The shadow beasts...too strong...they took her...they took them... Interviewer: Who did they take, Pau? Subject: She was just an infant...she wanted to be an Erthus like her mother...They took her too... Interviewer: Was she your daughter? Subject: She was so young...breaks down into convulsive sobs Interviewer: research team We need those lucidity drugs before he falls into total non-communication. Get some anti-depressants, too. Researcher: room, places drugs on the table, and leaves Interviewer: towards drugs Pau, please take these. They will make you feel better. Subject: pills at first, but then takes them with the assistance of interviewer Interviewer: Is that better? Subject: Yes...I can think more clearly now. Interviewer: How would you describe these "shadow beasts" physically? Subject: They were...They were large, almost the same size as Erthus Primis Major Terkridion...They had huge black wings which seemed to absorb all light...They had fangs, four glowing red eyes, and they seemed slightly transparent. Interviewer: How did you feel when near one? Subject: How did I feel? I felt panicked, like anyone else would... Interviewer: No other mental effects? Dizziness, headaches, whispering...? Subject: Now that you mention it...I could hear whispering in my ear when they were near...I couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded threatening... Interviewer: What were you doing before the attack took place, then? Subject: I was walking my god-daughter home from school, and we decided to take the route by the entrance to the village because we heard Terjoris and Terkridion would be there today. Interviewer: At what time did you realise there was an emergency? Subject: When we were maybe five minutes away from the entrance to the village, a line of Erthus told us we had to make our way to the evacuation route immediately...We did as we were told, and I thought it was a drill. Then...Those things came screaming out of the ground. They would fly up right in front of your face, screeching and hissing, and would dive bomb the crowds to pick out individuals. Interviewer: One of whom was your god-daughter... Subject: And her mother. We had reunited on our way to the evacuation point. Interviewer: How did you survive your attack? Subject: I wasn't directly attacked. I tried to save my god-daughter, so the shadow beast clawed my arm and I lost all feeling in it...The doctors haven't told me anything about the wound or let me see it. Interviewer: at researcher, who taps their watch Okay. We're going to have to wrap this up. Subject: Already? But I thought- stops mid sentence Interviewer: Are you alright? Subject: still for a moment, then begins foaming st the mouth and collapses off of chair Interviewer: We need a doctor immediately! The subject has gone into physical shock- -END RECORDING- Analysis 3 The subject died shortly thereafter. Initial scans seemed to show he had experienced an allergic reaction to the drugs prescribed, but a detailed autopsy showed that his blood levels were saturated with an odd compound we've yet to identify. So far as we could see, it seems the wound from the "shadow beast" afflicted him with a poison which reacted negatively to the foreign drugs we gave him. Regarding his comments, it appears that our suspicions these shadow beasts were responsible for the majority of Makori casualties are correct. They were targeting children, although, as previously stated, there were not many left in the village at the time. We also believe them to account for the three Erthus who were not killed by the Diabolith directly. The modus operandi of Cazzadath appears to be inflicting maximum damage regardless of those affected by it. Whilst we have reports of Apex Dozen members leading attacks on villages, most of the time they seem to minimize infant casualties in order to foster mental changes in the younger generation. Either this Diabolith had express orders to act out of line with all other known encounters, or he didn't care for the consequences. Either way, we can now start making more streamlined plans for evacuating children, if we know that positive discrimination is no longer necessarily in play. Subject 4: Erthus Taurarin PRETENCE: Erthus Taurarin, Imperian male, adult, one of the Erthus who formed the battle line with Terkridion. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: Hello, Taurarin. Subject: I don't much see the point of this. You've seen the order. All Erthus of Earth are to mobilize in an immediate search-and-destroy action for the bastard that did this to our village. Interviewer: This interview won't last long, and then you can return to your brothers. This interview will help you deal with him if and when you find him. Subject: We know how we'll deal with him-We'll hit his head off his body with a hammer forged from the broken armor of all of the Makori he killed. We'll bury him in pieces outside the ruins of Terropidus. It will be a message to the Diabolith that there will be no mercy for those that disrespect the lineage of our people. Interviewer: You may find it difficult to kill him if you don't know how to find him or what he does when you do. It would be best if you simply co-operated with the interview in order to complete it quickly so you can be released. Subject: It better be quick. There will be vengeance for the ruins of Terropidus. Interviewer: And you shall have it. Now-what were you doing before the attack took place? Subject: Like the other Erthus of Earth, we were training in the area to resist elemental attacks. We had an Erthus of Air, one of Water, and two of Fire using their capabilities on us to test our resistance. We were scheduled to then do a parade of the village along with Kilaro Terjoris, Erthus Titan Tarrizon, and Erthus Primis Major Terkridion. It was a village tradition that we would do such a parade every month to keep morale high. It will be a less uplifting ceremony now we have no village to march in and without Terjoris to lead us. Interviewer: When were you alerted to an imminent attack? Subject: Terkridion marshalled the Erthus garrison in order to form a Battle Line. The Erthus whose elements were not of Earth were told to help guard the Makori, who were to be evacuated. Interviewer: Is it standard procedure to evacuate during every attack? Subject: "Standard"? Your ignorance is insulting. Terropidus has only been sieged twice-first by Tyranis' armies during the Great War, and now by this Diabolith. We evacuated because we knew they could cause collateral very easily, but there is no such thing as "standard procedure". No being had been foolhardy enough to siege Terropidus, let alone with a single man. Interviewer: But that "single man" was enough to destroy the village. How did he do it? Subject: Are you insinuating the Erthus of Earth did not properly act out our duty? Interviewer: No, of course not. But the fact remains he did best you-and knowing how, in your opinion, he did so is likely to assist in future efforts to contain Diabolith attacks. Subject: He used our greatest strength against us-the ground beneath our feet. He caused an earthquake the likes of us have never seen. Even with our grip as firm as an earthen wall, we simply could not keep our footing, and many of us crumbled. I did not, nor did some of our number and, of course, neither did Terkridion or Tarrizon. They led the charge, but this Diabolith possessed strength rivalling that of Terkridion, and when his shadow beasts came, it was simply too much. Interviewer: We did detect the remains of seismic activity in that particular area, but no other subject has reported feeling it. Perhaps it was localised to your area? Subject: Whether local or not, the effect was immediate and long-lasting. We could not resist the full might of his power and army of shadow beasts. Interviewer: Thank you. That should be all. Subject: This information better help our efforts. There will be blood for the destruction of our lineage. There will be vengeance. I swear it. Interviewer: I don't doubt it. Good luck. -END RECORDING- Analysis 4 The Erthus of Earth are, naturally, eager to enact some measure of vengeance upon Cazzadath. The destruction of Terropidus was a morale blow to all its inhabitants and, indeed, many others across the Confederacy. Long had it represented the totally indestructible bastion against the forces arrayed against the Imperian people, and now, it lays in ruins. What was gleamed from this interview is that Cazzadath possesses the ability to manipulate seismic activity in a localised area-this seems to suggest he has elemental powers over the element of Earth, or at least, possesses sufficient strength to cause earthquakes. The latter point is not altogether unlikely, as Taurarin remarked how Cazzadath's strength was "rivalling that of Terkridion". Seismic stabilisers should now be kept on station near any villages experiencing the threat of being attacked by Cazzadath. In addition, regular earthquake drills should now be held by all villages under threat. Subject 5: Kilaro Hyyarin PRETENCE: Kilaro Hyyarin, Imperian female, senior aged, a close friend of Kilaro Terjoris before his death. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: Greetings, Kilaro Hyyarin. interviewer bows Subject: Please. I never was one for the formalities. Just call me Hyyarin. Interviewer: Of course. How are you feeling? Subject: Mixed, really. Terropidus had been my home for centuries, and Terjoris was the father of our people, and a good friend to me. The idea that both of them are gone almost seems...surreal. Like a dream has been cracked open, and the nectar of joy sucked out. Interviewer: If you would like some more time to recuperate- Subject: No. The people of Terropidus have always been strong under pressure, like the diamonds we shared our walls with, and now is no exception. I will answer any questions you may have. Interviewer: Thank you, Hyyarin. What were you doing before the attack started? Subject: I and the other Kilaro, excluding Terjoris, were preparing for the march we would be doing later on. I usually design the banners, but Gherou insisted on doing it this time-he's a new Kilaro, the youngest of us all, so I left him to do the banner and went to make a spare in case he made some mistake. I needed more cloth, however, so I went to the tanner in order to requisition some. Interviewer: When did you hear of an attack? Subject: I was just leaving the tanner's, actually, and half-way to the Great Hall, the alarm rang out to call for evacuation. The Kilaro are meant to rally the Erthus and then erect barriers to help the escaping Makori, but when I an the others met with Terjoris, he ordered us to leave with the Makori. Interviewer: That seems rather odd. Why would he do that? Subject: Terjoris' wisdom and deep thinking was such that we often thought he was capable of precognition. I can only surmise he saw the incoming storm and wanted to minimise the damage. Interviewer: If he foresaw it, why were the defences not better prepared? Subject: Terropidus has no other defences, besides the Erthus who remain within its walls. They have always been enough, but not this time. Terjoris would have known that, yet he remained behind and commanded the Erthus to hold the Diabolith at bay. Interviewer: Once you and the other Kilaro began your evacuation, did you encounter the shadow beasts? Subject: Yes. Just as we had made our way past the Great Hall, I suddenly remembered Gherou and how he was not with the four of us. I went into the Great Hall, and his mangled corpse was being fed upon by two shadow beasts. Interviewer: I'm sorry if I- Subject: Do not take my being an elderly lady to mean I am troubled by such things. Terropidians do not crack under pressure. Interviewer: My apologies. What did you do next? Subject: I used my elemental powers to destroy the shadow beasts, and then returned Gherou's elemental energy to Acridius. His body disappeared, as it always does, and I went back to my cohorts. Then we left Terropidus, and that was that. Interviewer: What do you think will become of the Terropidians now? Subject: I think we shall regroup, hunker down, and establish a new bastion elsewhere. We are of Earth, and like the ground beneath our feet, we will endure. -END RECORDING- Analysis 5 Kilaro Hyyarin personifies the spirit of the Terropidian people-strong, enduring, and persistent in the face of adversity. I have no doubt that under the leadership of the remaining Kilaro, they will rebuild a new village elsewhere. We shall be giving Hyyarin the necessary materials in order to begin reconstruction. As the most senior Kilaro, she will also be recommended to become the leader of the Terropidian people. Of concern, in this account, is the premonition Terjoris experienced prior to the attack. This indicates, perhaps, that beings of particular mental capability (like the other Kilaro Primis, and perhaps beings of Psionics) are able to predict these attacks shortly in advance. However, as each of the Kilaro Primis are preoccupied with their own capitals, and as only three Erthus of Psionics are known to have survived Vek'Bel'Zzak's genocide, we cannot rely on this method. The final subject is a hologram construct of REDACTED. Details are classified, so classification protocols will be called into effect at the beginning of the next recording. Subject 6: Hologram REDACTED PRETENCE: Hologram Construct: CZD-768 CLASSIFIED. WARNING: FILE IS LOCKED UNDER ENFORCED CLASSIFICATION PROTOCOLS. ACCESS CODE LEVEL THREE REQUIRED. -BEGIN RECORDING- Interviewer: This is Interviewer Jaenus, security level three. All personnel not possessing security clearance level three or above are to leave the observation chamber immediately. Enforced classification protocols are in effect. Breakage of protocols can result in indefinite imprisonment or execution. researchers leave the observation room. Researchers Nidus, Kinant, and Meckon remain. Interviewer: researchers Activate the hologram construct. chair in front of the interviewer glows and is then inhabited by a black hologram. Subject: unintelligibly Interviewer: You are CZD-768. You are a reconstruction of the Diabolith known as Cazzadath, with personality traits and mental wave-forms coinciding with the information garnered from the attack on Terropidus. You will comply with any questions asked of you before being terminated. Subject: voice This unit will comply. Interviewer: What position do you hold within the Apex Dozen? Subject: I was a quartermaster. I am now an Apex Dozen. Interviewer: What information do you have of the operations of the Apex Dozen? Subject: I am an agent of the Apex Dozen. I have worked with Kortarex, Zak'Kalamas, Zenzil, Skarthion, Vek'Bel'Zzak. Interviewer: What details do you have on those Diabolith? Subject: Kortarex is the leader of the Apex Dozen. Zak'Kalamas is a loose cannon. Zenzil is a disgraced Magnificentus. Skarthion once was a slave, but now is a king. Vek'Bel'Zzak is the nightmare in which all darkness reigns. Interviewer: Do you have any new information to contribute besides describing what we already know? Subject: If I had it, I would not give it. That is what I am, no? I am a Diabolith-I would not give you answers as to how to destroy my people. Interviewer: This was a failure. Terminate the program, immediately. Subject: On the blood of your fathers, and the sins of your sons, the Nightmare will wreak destruction on you all. Tyranis wants a kingdom. Vek'Bel'Zzak wants a hell. Interviewer: What do you mean? Subject: hologram falls silent. Interviewer: That seems to be it. Terminate the program. -END RECORDING- Analysis 6 The subject had little to offer as to new information, and instead opted to merely repeat what we already knew with slight details enhanced. However, the information on the intentions of Vek'Bel'Zzak implied during the interview is now one of the most concrete pieces of data we have on that creature. Cazzadath, apparently, has worked closely with the being-we should try using a hologram construct again, in an effort to ascertain more information regarding to the threat posed by Vek'Bel'Zzak. A genocide such that the beings of Psionics faced cannot be allowed to occur again. This is Researcher Nidus, signing off.Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Stories